


the dense and the tension

by rovio



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Yuri Plisetsky, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovio/pseuds/rovio
Summary: Otabek is a man with the scissors and a Yuri given mission: sex up Yuri's shirt for his exhibition skate.That's a lot of power to give to someone who wants to rip the shirt to shreds and get his hands on naked skin.





	the dense and the tension

"Come on, don't be a wuss." Yuri rolls his eyes. He's holding a pair of very sharp scissors. "It's better if it's on me so you don't cut it too much."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Otabek says, taking the scissors from Yuri's hand as he speaks. His fingers brush Yuri's briefly. "You know what you want it to look like."

Otabek glimpses reddened cheeks before Yuri spins around. "I want it to look hot. Get to it and stop when you think it's sexy enough."

That's a lot of power to give to someone who wants to rip the shirt to shreds and get his hands on naked skin. 

It's really too bad that Yuri is so focused on his exhibition skate. Otabek doesn't want to distract him because they put a lot of work into it and it _is_ impressive. He's also not sure if Yuri's even into him or guys at all, so it's better to let it be for now. Otabek can jerk off in his room after this, imagining it's Yuri's hand on him instead of his own. What Yuri doesn't know won't bother him.

Otabek lifts the scissors. "Don't blame me if it falls off when you skate."

"Don't cut off the shoulders and it won't," Yuri replies and flinches when Otabek puts a hand on his shoulder. His back is as stiff as a board.

"Relax." Otabek squeezes the shoulder. Yuri's kind of bony under his touch, muscles stretched thin and sinews standing out on his neck. "I'm not going to stab you in the back."

Yuri snorts. "You better not." 

Yuri's back is narrow and his skin is almost on the pasty side of pale. He probably burns easily in the summer and looks like a lobster, but here he's just pretty. Otabek looks at him, considering, and lifts a finger to tap Yuri between his sharp shoulder blades.

"I'll cut it off here," he says and draws a rough diamond shape on Yuri's back. "And there's still enough hem left to slice it up too. That okay with you?"

"If you screw it up, I'm taking those scissors on _your_ clothes." He would too, Otabek is sure of that. He wonders if Yuri has any other friends or if he's the first one who didn't give a fuck about his rudeness. He could be many firsts if Yuri would let him. Yuri makes an annoyed sound, cutting that line of thought short. "Just do it."

Whatever the shirt is made of, it's easy to cut. The first hole is only roughly the shape Otabek has in mind and he takes his time trimming the edges. Then he takes a step back to look at it. The end result looks a bit shoddy, but no one's going to see it closely enough to notice the ragged edges or the slight asymmetry. They'll pay more attention to Yuri's skating and his bare skin anyway.

"Do you want to take a look or do I cut the hem now?"

Yuri spins around before Otabek even finishes speaking and suddenly they're face to face, only a step between them. They're not standing that close to each other, not compared to Yuri clinging to Otabek on the motorcycle or leaning on his shoulder when they talked at the beach. The difference is that all of that happened before Otabek got to touch Yuri's knobbly spine and warm skin. 

Yuri's eyes are very green and his cheeks are very red, and he pushes his way right past Otabek. "This room is shitty so the only big mirror is in the bathroom."

Otabek drags a hand down his face and sighs.

"This is so cool!" Yuri exclaims from the bathroom and then his head pokes from the door. "Do the rest of it too."

He's preening in front of the mirror when Otabek steps in. "You meant like this, right?" He trails his spread fingers across the hem and his perky ass. 

Otabek had been totally, absolutely, one hundred percent selfish when he'd approved of Yuri's new pants on their little shopping trip. He doesn't regret it at all.

"Yeah." On the mirror, Yuri's eyes are bright and his grin is excited. Hotness aside, he's also fun and easy to be with. Otabek hadn't expected that and finds himself grinning back. "It'll flow better with your movements when you jump and spin."

"You're a real seamstress, aren't you?" There's no bite behind the words. "If you'll ever quit skating, you got a career laid out right there."

"I'm the man with the scissors so watch your mouth." Otabek crosses the room and lifts the shirt, fingers skimming Yuri's ass. "Hold it like this, I don't have enough hands for that."

Yuri reaches back and stretches the hem down and away from himself. The view isn't as nice anymore but that's fine, Otabek can't afford to get distracted either. There's maybe enough space for three thin slices and that's only if he doesn't cut the first two wrong.

The only sounds in the bathroom are the snick of the scissors and their steady breaths. 

"Okay, I'm done." And his hand hadn't slipped once, not on the shirt or to Yuri's ass. Otabek has to congratulate himself.

Yuri turns around and looks over his shoulder at the mirror. A grin splits his face again. "It's _awesome_."

Yuri''s distracted for the moment so Otabek lets his eyes wander to his collarbones. They look very biteable. Then he looks even further down and frowns. "Lean back."

"What?" 

Otabek splays a hand on Yuri's thin chest and pushes him gently. "Lean back, I'll do the front too."

Yuri looks down too and gets it, grabbing his shirt with both hands again. He leans back on the countertop like the strain on his back is nothing, like he isn't thrusting his hips towards Otabek and like it's not implying anything at all. Otabek thinks of dropping down to his knees to make a point, but he'd probably get a knee to his face if Yuri actually got a clue. It's simpler and safer to just cut the hem and keep his thoughts to himself.

"Okay, _now_ I'm done." 

Yuri gets up again and the smile on his pretty face is happy and genuine. "Thanks."

"No problem." Well, one problem, but Otabek has it under control for now. Jerking off can wait a little longer because there's still one question left. "What about your makeup?"

Yuri's smile takes a turn to smug. "I'll do it myself. There's a ton of tutorials online for what I want."

"I'll drop by later and you can show me then, okay?" Otabek doesn't even have to fake the yawn. He should've been in bed hours ago. The only way he's going to survive his own exhibition skate is if he drinks a pot of strong coffee when he wakes up and then a few of the energy drinks his coach disapproves of. Either they keep him awake or kill him. "Don't stay up all night."

"Who are you, my grandpa?" Otabek opens his mouth to reply but Yuri cuts him off. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. I won't."

"It'd be really embarrassing if you fell asleep on the ice," Otabek says and reaches around Yuri to put the scissors on the countertop. This close, he can see the faint freckles on Yuri's face and feel his body heat. He lets himself enjoy it for a second before he steps back. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight. And thanks again. I couldn't have done this without you." It's quiet and sincere and so unexpected that Otabek doesn't know what to do. Yuri solves the problem by continuing, "Now get the hell out of here, it'd be really embarrassing if you fell asleep on your feet."

Otabek flips him off and leaves, not bothering to hide his grin. 

He's going to go to his room, set the alarm, jerk off and then sleep like a dead for a few hours. Later he's going to skate in the gala and watch Yuri skate their program wearing a shirt Otabek shredded with his own hands. 

It's going to be awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it seems that the shirt was like that when Yuri bought it, but let's apply a healthy amount of Canon, What Canon to make this work!


End file.
